User blog:EpicFork/The Chizz Weekly - Issue 10
Upcoming Birthdays *Bowtie1196 - February 18th *Churchpants - February 25th *KeetaSeddie - February 26th *ISteven - February 27 This Week's Riddle What does an envelope say when you lick it? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Featured Blog CARTOON PERSON MAKER by - If you comment on this blog, Emily will make you a cartoon person. You can specify things like the hair, skin color, clothing, and more. Featured Character Baggles - Baggles is a garbage bag full of yogurt that appeared in the episode, iBalls. iCarly viewers seemed very fond of him. His Twitter is @BagglesTheBag. Featured Episode iGot Jungle Worms - This is an upcoming season six episode that will feature a popular band from the UK called One Direction. It is expected to air this spring. Featured Ship Porkhammer - This is the pairing of Pork Chop and Sledgehammer, two truckers who appeared in the episode iHurt Lewbert. Spencer made fun of them, so they came to Bushwell to beat him up, but they found Lewbert instead. Featured Fanfic iBreak Down by - ''This story is basically a take on how Sam and Freddie could get back together and start their lives as a couple. The pairing is obviously Seddie, so be careful of shippings. Featured Fan Art Portrait of Sam by "This is it," said Hank at the science fair. "Look at that guy over there," said Frank. "Telling everyone that he built that calculator. Hoo! He's gonna be in a big shock later!" "Frank, where is your project?" asked one of the judges as he walked over. "Oh, I don't have it," said Frank. The judge frowned. "Frank, you know that this counts as 15% of your..." "I know," said Frank. "But if you follow me, I'll show you where the calculator is." They walked over to the Jerry's booth, where he was showing off his...excuse me, Frank's... calculator to the judges. "As you can see, I built this state of the art..." Jerry was saying. "You didn't build it," said Frank. "I most certainly did!" said Jerry. "You can't prove that I didn't build it!" "Oh yeah?" asked Frank. "You were the one who developed it, right?" "Right," said Jerry, wiping off an imaginary spot on his arm. "And you made sure there weren't any flaws?" asked Frank. "I made double-sure," said Jerry. "And when I went to your house the other day, hand to god, you didn't show me how it worked?" asked Frank. "Hand to god," said Jerry, raising his hand. "If I punched in 5 times 2 into this calculator, what would it come out as?" asked Frank. "Duh, 10," Jerry laughed. "Not according to the calculator," said Frank. Jerry looked puzzled and started to say “you’re crazy”, but Frank grabbed the calculator from him. "If I typed in 5 times 2, it would come out as 52!" Frank announced to the entire fair. He typed the numbers in. Sure enough, the number 52 flashed on the screen. "I...uh..." said Jerry. He had walked himself into the catbird seat. "We're gonna have a nice and serious talk in the principal's office, Jerry," said one of the judges, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out of the gym. "Hey, that was good!" said Hank. "I'll say," said Frank. "This'll boost my chances of winning first prize!" Unfortunately, it didn't. "What in the world can be better than a calculator?!" he complained to Hank. "Dude, Steph made that amazing food synthesizer!" said Hank, munching on a burrito. "And she made this awesome chicken burrito!" "I should've won first prize after all the trouble I went through!" Frank groaned. Hank shrugged. "Eh, at least she made you the taco. This burrito's kinda bland." Frank shrugged and stuffed the taco in his mouth. "Eh, can't argue with logic like that. At least it’s spaghetti." | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Last Week's Winners Honorable (perv) Mention "You think you're so slick? Taking a picture of me naked? Huh? Well jokes on you, the bubbles cover my boobs!" - 3rd place "Wait a minute...why the fudge is there a photographer in my bathroom?!" - |} |} Are You Pleased About One Direction Being On iCarly? Yes! I'm a real big Directioner! Yes, as long as it is funny. Not Really. I think they'll take the focus off of Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, Noah and Jerry. Heh. They're just another band from one of them talent shows -_- NO. I HATE THEM. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Title says it all. Very soon our publication will be in Alica's Misadventures in Wikia Hell story. You're probably wondering HOW that's going to happen. Well, our TCW contributors will actually be running a newspaper in the city giving out information on the news in the story. :D |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | - According to a poll held by , iCarly wikians want Message Walls to be their form of open communication. The vote came as close as 47 to 45. Despite the verdict, many users still want their talk pages. - Jerry Trainor will have his directorial debut in the iCarly episode 503 - Facebook widgets have been introduced by . They allow to like and view updates of a Facebook pages. The only iCarly cast members with Facebook are Miranda, Jennette, Noah, Dan and the show. Tell Devon your opinion of these new widgets. Category:Blog posts Category:The Chizz Weekly